The present disclosure relates to an input device and a calibration method.
Recently, research has been being conducted on a device that identifies a motion of a body using an electromyogram signal generated in accordance with motion of muscles and performs input to an apparatus. It is necessary for devices that have been proposed thus far to accurately determine the positions of electrodes installed at some desired muscles. In particular, when the electrodes are installed on an arm or a leg, a thickness or a muscle attachment method varies according to person, and thus there is a problem of difficulty in determining accurate positions. In addition, there is a problem that relative positions of skin to which an electrode is attached and a muscle deviate from each other due to motions in and outside a cycle, and thus the degree of precision in motion identification deteriorates.
In response to such problems, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-287869 proposes a method of identifying a motion of a body based on distribution of electromyogram signals obtained from a plurality of electrodes.